Failed Story New Game: Start!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Please read author notes.


**A/N:** This was going to be an prologue for a story of a new survival game in the third world, with new players and such, with Yuki and Yuno overseeing it. But I grew bored half way through when writing the outline. The prologue was the only thing I completely as far as chapters, the rest are just notes. To anyone who reads I just placing this as a one shot now. Anyway, anyone who reads through it, hope you enjoy it.

The bright sunlight shone down at the city, those inhabiting it went about their daily lives without even knowing that they came closer to dying as the 'Third World' time would run out in a few years. Everything and everyone just continued on as normal.

Amano Yukiteru was watching the city from a tall building, his black cloak wrapped firmly around his body, the ends blow in an invisible wind with parts coming away and reforming over and over.

Beside him another person stood, a woman taller than he was. She wore the same cloak as he did and covering over her left eye was a large eye patch; she was Minene Uryu also known as 'Ninth' like Yuki was known as 'First'.

The pair no longer called each other by their true names and used their titles to address each other. It had been two years since 'Second' of the 'First World' came into the 'Third World' with the 'Second World''s 'First' and 'Ninth' following closely before.

Yuki chosen to come back into this place watching the 'Third World''s 'Second' live her normal life happily with her family. Once in a while he would travel to the 'First World' where his lover should be and take care of the stars in her place.

"So First," Ninth says as she stares down at the city, "Deus is starting a new game for this world... didn't he offer you his place."

"He did." Yuki admits as his dark blue eyes continue to gaze over the familiar city, the place he once lived, "I turned it down. I have a lot of work to do in our universe and Yuno's."

"A world where no one can see..." Ninth comments knowing that the only one living in those two universes was First and his servant Muru Muru.

"I'm trying to find away to join the two together," Yuki says as he turns towards the grinning woman who was shaking her head for some reason, "I can't seemed to find the 'First World''s 'Memory Core'."

"Must be with the 'First World''s Muru Muru." Minene offers a thought, "But she disappeared after 'Second' died. What are you going to do now?"

"Rest." Yuki said simply as he stares back down at the city.

"Rest?" Minene repeats with a raised eyebrow, "Here?"

"Yes. Or rather I'm going to sleep in the body of my 'Third World' counterpart." Yuki informs as he smiles a small sad smile.

"Whatever." Minene snorts as she began floating off the roof top, "I got to head back to my brats. Just so you know, the new game here 'is' going happened in this world, only slightly different, however Dues is bringing in new players since most have had good lives since the charge."

"Really?" Yuki asks only half interested in these affairs.

"This world's 'Second' _might_ be joining," Minene tells as she rose higher, "Your other self in not so Deus is skipping over the 'First' yet that title will be given to no one. Also another person is playing we know will be 'Thirteenth'."

"'Thirteenth?" Yuki says with mild interest now and he too starts floating upwards to listen some more.

"Its going up to some more." Minene grins as she start fading into nothingness, "My other self will be playing, that much I know. The numbers of players taking 'Amano Yukiteru' out of the mix are still twelve though."

"What about those before. And who is the 'Thirteenth?" Yuki asks before she could leave.

"Time charged two years ago," Minene said only her head and neck was seen, "New people will be taking over the older 'titles'. And as for the 'Thirteenth', its that detective brat. Dues completely separated himself from him, so he is truly human now."

Yuki smiles at this news. He liked Aru Akise, not in the same way the detective liked him though. Watching as Minene's grinning lips fade completely Yuki turns once more to the city, half wondering if he should play again.

"Not in it to win it." Yuki says aloud as he closes his eyes, when he opened them he was standing in his former bedroom, "Just made sure no one dies this time round."

"And how do you plan on that?" A voice boomed causing Yuki to spin around fast, he gazes up at the 'Third World''s smiling Deus.

"How about those who 'die' just be moved before their life fades of existence?" Yuki explains as he floats upward to met the other's eyes, "Of course after whoever wins will choose what happens to the people."

"So you have chosen to play this game. Mmmmmm... The game is not like the one you played. Also," Deus hums loudly as he thought about this matter, "You my friend, have an unfair advantage."

"What are you planning now?" Yuki says drawing out and away from his old friend, knowing something was going to happen to him.

"Just this." Deus says as he raises his hand quickly and grips Yuki tightly, "A seal until the end of the game. Also you mentioned about resting in your other self, I'm going to fuse you together; you will be an resident of this world also then."

"Fine." Yuki said with a heavy sigh as he felt his power being locked deep within himself, as well as his memories being shut up.

"Oh, and another thing," Deus says as Yuki fell deeper and deeper into darkest, "The stage for this game shall be held in your world...Solved that little problem about those dying..."

Blinking Yuki sits up off of the grass and glances around sunny park; the sixteen year old could not see his friends anywhere in sight. Standing he turns all around trying to think what he had been doing.

'Talking to Deus about something...' Yuki thinks as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, 'Something about a game... or was it about phones?' Brining his phone closer to himself he stares at it with a frown.

"Huh?" Yuki says blinking at the familiar navy flip phone, "What happened to it?" His normal phone looked old, like he had been using it for far longer than the four years since he bought the thing.

"Oiiiiiiiiii! Amano! Oi!" Someone shouts from in front of him, looking up he sees his friend waving wildly to him.

Smiling he pocketed his phone and started for his friend. Two years ago his school was greatly damaged for reasons still unknown to this day, so the students all went to the surrounding school in the area which they lived. He was in high school now, so he would never go back to that school.

"Something feels different." Yuki whispers to himself as he walks along to get to the path, something was strange about himself but he could not think what.

A long haired girl walks passed him on the path, his eyes were draw to her. Stopping completely he turns watching as she went. Suddenly she too stops and turns blinking at him, seeing him staring at her she gives him a small smile before going on her way once more.

"..." Yuki continues to stare wordless at the young woman who was about his own age. Then without warning his feet moved to follow. 'What I am a stalker now?' Forcing himself to halt in his tracks he looks towards his friend who had been watching the whole thing with a smirk on his face.

"Amano Yukiteru!" His friend cries out loudly then broke down in laugher, "What are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" Yuki cries as he steps back but he was too late, his friend caught him in a headlock and rammed his fist on the top of his skull while twisting it. "Oi! Get off!"

"Now now." A gently voice came from their left and both turn to see that pretty girl standing their with an odd smile on her face, "That's not very nice, _you could hurt him_..." That last part came out darkly as her eyes narrowed and that smile fell, she no longer looked pretty but slightly insane.

Breaking out of the grasp Yuki hit the back of his friend's knee with his own causing him to fell forwards on them.

"I'm fine!" Yuki declares with a bold smile, "Just fine!"

"I am Gasai Yuno" She suddenly says completely paying no attention to the fallen teen and walking right to Yuki, "Very nice to meet you, Amano Yukiteru right?"

"I'm Ken if you interested." His friend said, but again she did not even look his way.

"Ah, that's right." Yuki answers with a kind smile, "I'll Amano Yukiteru...nice to meet you, Gasai-san."

As she opens her mouth to say something her phone rings, quickly she pull it out of her hand bag that was wrapped over her front and flicking up she held it to her ear and greeted whoever was on the other end; her eyes never left Yuki's.

"I'm leaving you two alone." Ken says with a sigh, "See you later." Giving Yuno and look up and down he turns walking away from the pair.

It was then Yuki notices something about her phone. The phone strap hanging down looked a lot like his. Taking his phone out he gazes at the strap, a small person with the number 'two' written on its forehead, glancing over at Yuno's, her one had the number 'one' there.

'Already breaking the seal?' Deus voice came from within his mind, 'Does this mean you and 'Second' will not be playing this time round?'

'Yes.' Yuki answers as he notices a orb in his mind's eyes, 'Yuno is here. Yuno is right here!'

'I understand.' Deus says as the seal completely breaks and Yuki feels his memories and power returning.

"That was quick." Yuki says lightly with a bright smile, "I did not even need that."

"What did you not need?" Yuno asks tilting her head slightly, "Are you already?"

"Brilliant." Yuki answers her as he turns away, "When you're free, come find me Yuno."

"Fine you? Ah! I'm free now! Let's go get some ice cream!" Yuno says joyfully as she grabs hold of his upper arm looking up at him.

"That was not what I mean." Yuki says as he gazes towards the sky. And turning to her he held a finger to her forehead, her eyes went blank. "See you later hopefully and we can watched the new games together."

"Sure Yuki." Yuno suddenly answers with a excited smiles as her eyes came back into focus.

"Huh?" Yuki says as he blinks and gazes down at his hand, 'Are my powers still half sealed?'

"When do these games start?" Yuno asks coming closer and ducking under his arm she wraps her arms around his middle, blinking in confusion he slowly lowers his right arm around her shoulders. It was then he saw the 'First World''s Muru Muru hovering around Yuno's head.

"Soon." Yuki says simply as he tightly his grip on her, "Are you looking forward to who is going to the winner of this world's game?"


End file.
